Redemption
by lirimaer-senshi
Summary: Back on this side of the Wardrobe [or picture], Eustace and Edmund must use their own experiences in Narnia to help a boy fufill a quest. But what if the boy was not of this world?
1. Prologue

Hi!

This is my very first published fic so give me a fair go and I might write more. This fic is set after The Voyage of the Dawn Treader and mainly focuses on the characters of Edmund and Eustace. I must warn some readers that it may contain high religious content so don't flame me just because you don't like it.

 Lirimaersenshi 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia no matter how much I'd like to. They are the genius of the late CS Lewis so please don't sue me.

**Redemption**

**Prologue **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a warm summers day and Eustace Scrubb and his parents were relaxing by the swimming pool at their holiday home. His cousins, Lucy and Edmund had been sent back to boarding school a week early because there was not enough room to accommodate them there.

"Hmph" thought Eustace, "More like they didn't want them here". And it was true.

Eustace had grown a distinct dislike for his parents lately. Things that used to impress him about them like how perfect and sure of them selves they were, now made him want to be sick. His parents had noticed a change in their son also. He now spent a LOT of time with his cousins talking about fantasy worlds and magical creatures, the sort of things that no sensible, respectable person should get into. Not that they had any religious beliefs about it they were just terribly practical.

It was one of those days for Eustace that just seemed to go on forever. He saw his parents sitting on their deck chairs and saw his chance to get something off his chest, something that had been burning in him for weeks now.

"Why can't I go to school with the Pevensies?" he said.

His parents looked at each other with surprise and even maybe disgust.

"Now why would you want to do a thing like that?" said his mother, "The school that we've put you in is first class"

"But I don't have any friends there"

"Well you've only been there for a semester, you'll make friends soon enough" said his father.

"Now why don't you have a swim Eustace", quickly trying to change the subject.

"You still haven't told me why I cant to their school"

His parents paused for a moment, and then his father said calmly, "We think that you have been spending far too much time with them already"

"What!" cried Eustace

"I mean all that fantasy rot they go on about. It's nonsense. All this stuff about a land where animals talk and a lion, what was it. Albane?"

"Aslan!" cried Eustace

"Yes yes…"

"It's not only that Eustace," said his mother, "we're not going to invite them back next summer"

"Why?" Eustace was getting angry now. How dare they?

"They're unstable," she said quietly, "They actually believe in these stories and we think that they are having too much of an influence on you."

Eustace snapped.

"How dare you say that about them. They never did anything to you. You're the horrible ones"

And with that he ran. Out of the backyard and down the street. He could hear his parents yelling at him from behind to come back and apologise but he didn't care anymore. All he knew was that he had to get away from there. Away from them.

He used the only money he had on him to by a train ticket to London. He sat down on the train and tried to compose himself. He was now completely on his own. He couldn't go back, not after what they had said. To think of all the things he had been through in the past month. His trip to Narnia had been both the best and the worst experience of his life and it had opened his eyes to a whole new way of living. And best of all, he had come face to face with the magnificent lion, Aslan who had shown him forgiveness and mercy beyond all measure and Eustace would never forget it.

He still had had no idea of where he was going to go until he remembered that Edmund went to school just on the outskirts of London.

That's where he would go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like It? If so please review and go to the next chapter "You are not alone"

 Lirimaersenshi 


	2. You are not alone

**Redemption**

Thax to Fledge, Forever Young, Robert, Animegirl-mika, Saicho-18, Elenea, Fire Arrow, Arcee The Rain Child Cyliawoodelf, IntriKate, Star-Daughter and one anonymous reviewer who reviewed my prologue. Sorry this took so long to get out guys!

I don't own any thing to do with tCoN except the places and characters I make up myself.

Chapter 1 - You are not alone

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting dark before Eustace got off his train and he had to walk for at least 20 kilometres before he reached his destination. Minutes passed into hours, it kept getting darker, and he was tiring by the minute. He was walking across a bare paddock by the time he had decided to call it a night. Now, this wouldn't have normally been a problem for Eustace, but for the fact that he was already upset and anxious. Every little noise seemed to make him jump. He knew he was in for a restless night. That's when he saw it. About 10 meters away he saw a figure, or what he thought was a figure rustling in the bush and two white dots reflecting in the moonlight. That's all the encouragement that Eustace needed. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him and he didn't stop until he knew for certain that what ever it was in that bush was far behind him. When he finally stopped running, he discovered that he was only about a hundred meters from the old school. He almost considered going and waking Edmund up that night but he really didn't want to attract that kind of negative attention. He slept away the rest of the night in the open field, far away from any bushes or rocks where any unwelcome visitors might have been be hiding.

The next day, Eustace found his way to the entrance of the schoolhouse. He was still somewhat confused as to what he was actually doing but it didn't matter, his mind was made up. It was as simple as that. He entered into the main hall and took a look around. It wasn't nearly as big and nice as his school. The roof was much lower and there wasn't nearly as many portraits hanging on the walls as there were in his school, but it felt pleasant and homely, almost, dare he think it? Narnian. "Narnian? Where did that come from?" he thought. He'd never as much been in a Narnian house let alone a Narnian hall.

He'd come back to Earth when he was approached a tall, strict looking teacher. She was wearing a plain dark green dress and her hair neatly done up in a neat tight bun.

"May I help you young man?" she said

"Yes, my cousin Edmund Pevensie is staying here," Eustace explained, "I was wondering if I could see him"

The teacher looked at him suspiciously

"Do your parents know that you're here?" she asked.

"Of course" he snapped, but then he realised that that wasn't going to be enough to satisfy and added quickly, "they're in the city shopping"

She gave him another hard look and said, "Very well", and then showed him up to a room on the second floor.

Eustace knocked on the door nervously. It had never crossed his mind before what his cousin would think about his running away. Would Edmund let him stay or would he force him to go back to his parents? Why was he there anyway? He had hardly the time to finish that thought when the door opened.

"Eustace!" cried Edmund.

"Hallo Ed" said Eustace with a smirk. The look on Edmund's face was priceless.

"What are you doing here?" asked Edmund, "Are you going to come to this school after all?"

"No such luck. My parents still remain as stubborn as ever"

There was a short silence then Edmund said, "Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners. Please come in."

Eustace followed him into a modestly attired room. I say modest but it was really very comfortable with everything a boy could need in a bedroom plus a few extras. They sat down on a soft feather bed.

"Not meaning to sound rude Eustace but you still haven't told me why you're here. Where are you parents?"

"Oh." stumbled Eustace, "My people are in the city shopping"

Eustace hated lying to his cousin but he wasn't really sure what else to do. He didn't really want to go back to his parents just yet. Fortunately for Eustace, Edmund knew him better than that, he could see right through him.

"Oh pull the other one Eustace!"

"What?"

"You've run away haven't you?"

Eustace was shocked. "How... how did you know?"

"Your eyes gave you away," Edmund said. "No one out for a day of shopping would look so nervous"

"You're right, I did run away. I came here because I need to talk to you"

"Eustace, as much as I am glad that you wanted to talk me, why would you run away from home to do it?"

"Well what would you do in my situation?" cried Eustace. Tears were beginning to roll down his cheeks. "They act like they don't even care what I think. We used to work things out as a family you know but now they treat me like an infant who doesn't know what he wants"

"Wow, slow down." Said Edmund, "You're talking about your parents right"

"Yeah" said Eustace, wiping his nose, "you know they even had the nerve to say it was because you and Lucy, and that's why I can't come here for school"

"I'm sensing that there's a bit more to it than that"

"What do you think I should do?"

"I don't think that you came here for me to tell you whether you should go home or not"

"That's true," said Eustace, "but all the same I still need some advice"

Edmund got up and walked over to his window and stared thoughtfully out the window and said with out looking back at Eustace, "What would Aslan want you to do?"

Eustace tears stopped and he walked over to his cousin.

"You're pretty close to him aren't you" Eustace said enviously, "I mean, you know him well… Of course you do, you were in Narnia for years"

Edmund looked up and half smiled. "I wouldn't say I know him well… But I do have my own story…" Edmund looked away suddenly but Eustace caught a glimpse of the pain in his face.

"You OK Ed?"

"Yeah. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edmund and Eustace walked out in the vast gardens of the school courtyard and surveyed their surroundings. It was a beautiful garden with as many different colours as one could hope for and it had everything from little shrubs to great big Fir Trees.

"You know Edmund," said Eustace, "This school is really great. Not at all like mine."

"I'm glad my parents sent me here" Edmund replied, "I like it here, it reminds of Cair Paravel for some reason." It was now or never, Edmund thought. He had to know that he wasn't alone in all of this. Edmund took a deep breath and said, "Eustace there's something I need to tell you about. I know you didn't want to hear it before but I hope that you'll listen now"

"OK" Eustace said uncertainly

"You say that you can't forgive your parents right"

"Yeah, and why should I. Just because they are so narrow minded that they can't see that such a thing could be true…"

"And what was it that you said to me not a month ago. 'Kids that play games about Narnia…'"

"Gradually get balmier and balmier" Eustace finished and then fell silent.

"You see, you've got remember that you were once like them, but now because of what Aslan did for you, you're a different person"

"Yeah, but who else has had to suffer the torment of being a dragon to get the help that they needed"

"Well, there is a story in Narnian Folktales about a boy who betrayed his sister by taking service under an evil witch. He thought that by doing this that she would make him a prince of Narnia so he slipped away during dinnertime and went to the witch's house. It was only there that the witch revealed her plans to kill his siblings and the boy realised the terrible thing that he had done."

"How horrible!" cried Eustace.

"The witch decided that she had no more use for the boy and was just about to kill him when Aslan's flying beasts came to rescue him. But it was already too late. You see, the witch had a claim on the boy's blood because he was a traitor. Aslan however talked the witch into killing him instead of the boy. So that night the witch killed Aslan with knife on the Stone Table."

Both Edmund and Eustace were crying silently through this tale and then Eustace gasped with realisation, "So that's what that knife on the table was, at the 'Island at the End of the World' I mean. Now I remember, Lucy did mention something about that there. But I don't understand. Aslan looked perfectly alive when I saw him."

"That the best part of the story. You see, because of the sacrifice Aslan made for the traitor, he came back to life. He then defeated the witch and put everything right in Narnia"

"Wow", said Eustace, "I would like to meet this guy to find out what happened to him"

Edmund sighed. Eustace could be a little on the slow side sometimes.

"You already know him Eustace." Eustace looked puzzled. "The boy, the traitor that Aslan saved is me"

Eustace's mouth dropped wide open and said, "And that's what happened when you first came to Narnia. No I can't believe it, you're such a nice guy"

"It's true. And you know what the most surprising thing is? After all that he made me a king along with my brother and sisters."

"Gosh"

"So that's why you should forgive your parents. Because he forgave you."

"But now I've messed up again and…" Eustace stopped. Something behind one of the trees had caught his eye.

"What's the matter?"

"Shh. I thing we're being watched. There's someone behind that tree. No don't look. Let's sneak up on him," Eustace hissed.

The boys walked away from each other and went to the opposite sides of the tree. On the count of three they both jumped to grab him. It was Eustace who finally managed to get a hold of him by locking the boy's elbows into his behind his back. (A handy trick he had learnt from his many years of bullying).

Edmund stood up and said firmly, "Who are you and why were you listening to us. I just might have to tell the school mistress….."

Edmunds heart skipped a beat

The boy's clothes,

They were Narnian!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it. If so you can move on to the next chapter "The Stranger"


	3. The Stranger

If you've reviewed my fic previously, please read my Author's note at the end of the chapter.

Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I Lirimaer(underscore)senshi do not own the Chronicles of Narnia of any of it's characters, nor am I affiliated in any way with the Lewis estate. The original characters are mine though I do not have a patent on them.

Chapter 2 – The Stranger

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was a short, thin boy with thick brown hair that was tied back into a mini ponytail at the back of his head. By the look of his clothes, he was very wealthy even though they were stained and caked with dirt as though he had been travelling for a week without a change of clothes. Yes, there was no denying it they were definitely not of this world.

Edmund couldn't suppress his shock and joy.

"You're… you're Narnian!" Edmund cried

Eustace was taken aback. He let go of his captive and turned him around to look at him.

"Of course I'm Narnian" the kid said with a scowl, "You must be simple, what else could I be. Certainly you do not think that I am one of those filthy Calormen". He pushed Eustace out of the way and approached Edmund looking at him spitefully. He looked as if he was trying to look down at Ed which made him look quite ridiculous being several inches shorter than him.

The boy examined Edmund and then smirked. "Why, you look like a common urchin! I've no business with peasants"

Edmund was fuming "Excuse me, but you barge in here, eves drop on our conversation, not even telling us your name…"

"Not to mention that you just insulted a king of Narnia" Eustace finished, but Edmund gave Eustace a glace saying not to go there. Eustace took the hint and said no more.

The boy looked back at Edmund shocked but then his frown turned into a great wide grin and he laughed. "That's then funniest thing I've ever heard" he said then his face went stern again. "I could have you arrested for treason for trying to impersonate King Caspian."

"So Caspian is still king of Narnia!" Eustace blurted out excitedly. The boy looked at him strangely and shook his head sarcastically. "What's that meant to mean?" Eustace was ready to pounce on him again.

"Okay, okay.." interrupted Edmund, "So we've established that you're a lost Narnian, but I think that you've still got some explaining to do. Why have you come to our world?"

"Your….. world?" the boy said "…. Oh I see. This is some hoax or illusion that my father or the king has planned to try and make me believe their lies. What some people will do to prove their point"

"Wait a minute back up a second. What lies? Surely you don't believe that the king would lie to you!"

"And you're playing along still I see. Fine then I'll play his game. Next thing you know you'll start talking about magical lions"

Edmund and Eustace froze and stared at the boy. "You mean Aslan" Eustace said.

"Here we go" the boy rolled his eyes.

"You mean you don't believe in Aslan," said Eustace, "you're beginning to sound like my parents"

"Well it sounds like they've got a bit of sense. Why should I believe in someone I've never seen before? What has he ever done for me? I'm sick of having it shoved down my throat day after day. That's why I decided to leave"

Edmund looked at the boy and was baffled at all he heard. How could someone who had grown up in all the wonders and magic of Narnia deny Aslan's existence? Something wasn't right. "I think that we all need to calm down" he said and then looked over to where Eustace was. He looked almost as uncomfortable as the boy did. "That includes you too"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edmund decided that the best possible action at the moment was to make the boy feel comfortable. He brought him in through the house and up to his own room. Now this might have not been a good idea but for the fact that most of the teachers were out in the city for lunch at this time of the day. The young stranger surveyed his surroundings and looked worried.

"I'm…. really not in Narnia any more am I?" he said

"No, your not" said Eustace. (He was a bit more composed by now)

"Where am I?"

"You're in our world" said Edmund

He looked more confused than ever. "What…your wor…Oh never mind"

"Who are you? I mean we know where you're from but we've yet to even establish you with a name"

"Very well," the boy started, puffing his chest out proudly, "My name is Calam of the house of Duncaan. I live with my father who is a knight of King Caspian the tenth of that name and my stepmother. My mother died giving birth to me. My father is a good man, he always gave my step sister and I the best things that money could buy but always found time in his busy life to spend time with us. One day though, I got some news that would change my life.

And then He began his story..

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flashback**

A man in his late thirties arrived home to his large well-furbished house to find his children sitting buy the warm roaring fire. At once the little girl spotted him and raced up to meet him.

"How's my little sweet pea" he said smiling, "have you been behaving yourself for Calam"

She nodded.

"Ok then why don't you see what mummy is doing in the kitchen? I need to talk to your brother"

"OK" she said and then skipped off towards the kitchen.

Calam stood up to attention wondering if he had done anything wrong.

"I've been hearing some excellent reports from your head mistress about your progress in school Calam. You should be very proud of yourself"

"Thankyou sir"

"But that's not all. It would seem that His Majesty has also heard these rumours. He enquired of me whether the said boy would be able to spend some time at Cair Paravel to train to be a sword thane." The lord's serious face transformed into grin, "I said I'd have to ask him"

Calam was too shocked for words. The King asked for him? Could he be the luckiest boy in the world? Although he was sure that his father and perhaps Lord Rhince had something to do with it.

"Well? Tongue tired are we…. Maybe I should tell him to ask Sacha down the street…"

"No!" Calam yelled, coming back down to earth, "Of course I want to!" There weren't enough words to express how grateful he was. He raced up and hugged his father.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Calam went with his father to the outer gates of the city where they were to greet the king who was returning from a diplomatic journey to Archenland. Calam looked around. He saw a tall stone wall with equally impressive brass gates engraved with strange symbols. Calam was of the opinion that these walls weren't nearly tall or thick enough. What if the city were attacked? Surely there would not be enough defense in these walls to protect them. He had once not long ago enquired this of his father to which he got this reply:

"Son, Narnia has always been a welcoming country has it not? After all, our own race was not originally from this land. We are Telmarines."

"Yes I know this father" Calam responded, "But didn't King Caspian conquer Narnia"

"Only for a time son" replied his father, "but the land was given back to the original heirs of Narnia and our king was chosen and elected as king and as such us Telmarines now live peacefully with the talking beasts and other creatures of Narnia."

Calam frowned. He did not like the idea of being indebted to another race. Where was the freedom in that?

"But still, if Cair Paravel were to be attacked…"

"Then the Lion will protect us as he as always done" reassured his father. "Do you remember the gate which leads into the city of Cair Paravel? You asked me what the writing on the archway said"

Calam nodded

"It is written in a much older language but it reads 'Aslan is our fortress'." His father smiled. "He has never forsaken his people in time of great need, though at times they have suffered"

"Why?"

"I'm not quite sure. Maybe if you should meet him one day you would ask him"

"Have you ever met him father?"

"Well no, but I have heard many accounts of him, some even from good acquaintances and of course from his majesty King Caspian himself whom it is said spoke to him face to face"

….

That is what Calam was thinking about that morning when he would meet the king for the first time in his life and begin his service to him. Right at that moment he could believe everything that his father taught him about that goodness of Aslan. After all he had always tried to be a good son and brother and never complained about having to work. He treated his little stepsister, Cera like she was his own. And now he was being rewarded for his faithfulness. After all what more could a boy want than to be a sword thane in the Palace?

It was with a pure sound of a Narnian horn that the guards opened the city gates. A group of around half a dozen horses with their masters rode through the gates. On one of these horses sat a middle aged man clothed not in armour but comfortable looking blue and grey riding robes. On his head was a helmet which was decorated only with small gems around its edges. This was the king.

As he passed the group where Calam stood and bowed in the Narnian fashion. As the king dismounted a small boy, who could have been no older than five, ran up to king and embraced him with his small arms. This, Calam thought, had to be the king's son. The king stooped and picked up the child and then began talking to one of his knights. The knight gestured towards where Calam was standing. Calam's heart skipped a beat and he began to doubt himself. What if the king did not like him? What if he didn't live up to expectations? Calam suddenly felt shy. The king was walking towards him. He wanted to hide but as he tried to shrink back his father pushed forward to meet the king.

Calam bowed again.

"So who is this fine looking lad you have brought before us my good friend Lord Duncaan?" Calam looked up and saw the noblest face he'd ever seen. He had a pleasant, slightly wrinkled face and had bright piercing eyes.

"My son, Calam, Your Majesty," replied his father, "He is here to except your request to become a sword thane of Cair Paravel"

"It is well, but does the boy feel equal to the task?" Caspian looked directly at the boy with a twinkle in his eye.

'What' thought Calam, 'why would he ask me if he didn't think me worthy of it', but he knew better than to respond like that to the king. He was determined to convince Caspian of his quality so he summoned up his courage and said, "I believe that I could be a great Thain with some training. My teacher said that I have the sharpest wits he's ever seen in a child my age. I've always been quick to pick up the sword techniques father has taught me."

"Well Duncan, your son certainly has faith in his own abilities" said Caspian with a piercing gaze still locked onto Calab. "I think there is much you could learn here at Cair Paravel". While he was pleased that the king was impressed with his abilities Calab could not stand the way Caspian was staring at him. Like he could see into his very soul. It made him uncomfortable and he fidgeted.

"You are most welcome to stay at the castle for the next few days" said the king still smiling graciously. "I dare say my son would love to get to know you. But for now I'll have my attendants show you to your rooms then you may explore the city at your leisure."

Calab and his father bowed respectfully to their king and then he proceeded to walk to his carriage which awaited him. Calab looked past the king to the great Narnian capital which stood in front of him. 'This is where I belong' he thought. He decided then and there that he would make the most of anything that came his way.

"So son", said Lord Duncan, noticing Calab's thoughtful eyes, "Is he not all you dreamed he would be?" He smiled proudly down at his son.

"Yes father". But in truth he had his reservations about exactly how much he liked the king. The writing above the archway caught his eye again as they walked through it into the city. As he turned back to look back at the king's horses being lead away, he saw that there was another inscription on the city side of the archway, different from the first. He'd have to ask someone about that sometime. But for now he had more important things to think about.

**(End flashback)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now Calab had told Edmund and Eustace who he was and where he'd come from. Of course he didn't tell them the whole story. He had left out the part about the arch way and his doubts about the king but by the way he was telling the tale, the boys could probably guess that anyway. After all that they still didn't know why he was there.

Edmund wanted to pry more information from him but didn't want to scare the kid off. "So… what happened after that" he said cautiously,

Calab shot him a look. "What business is it of yours, and besides, who are you two really?"

Ed and Eustace looked at each other. They weren't going to fall for that one again, but neither did they want to lie to their guest. After all, the truth was bound to come out eventually.

"Oh we're just normal kids, here," said Eustace with a half smile, "Nothing really special."

"Oh," said Calab with a sigh, "that's what I thought."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I'll be honest. I'm quite a perfectionist when it comes to my writing and I'm a little bit out of practice in writing fanfics. So I'd appreciate any comments, questions or criticisms you have. Also if you have any ideas about the plot they are always welcome. I want to get another chapter up in the next few weeks

Plz Review!

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hello all you gorgeous people!

This is a story I started in 2002 and I had full intention to finish it… Then I got a serious case of writer's block. I had so many great reviews and I'm now a bit sad that I abandoned it. A lot has happened in my life since a started, I'm out of high school now and starting my second year of Uni this year (I'm a drama student!). I'd love to discover how this story is going to end, so I've taken up a challenge for myself to write a few more chapters of it these holidays.

I'd like to acknowledge the people who inspired me to take this back up. I hope you'll give this story another look. A special thanks also to those of you kept in contact with me for a time via email.

**Fledge** – Thanks for being my first and one of my most consistant reveiwers. I don't think Eustace will end up going back to Narnia but you never know. I'll try my best to keep up with the story this time and I hope you'll keep reading. There are a number of mysteries yet to be uncovered but I'll let you discover them for yourself.

**Forever Young **- I always try to keep within the spirit and storyline of Lewis' work. Thanks for reviewing both chapters

**Robert** – Thanks for your comments. Characterisation is important to me so always tell me if something doesn't seem right.

**Animegirlmika** – What more could a writer want then that! (sheds a few tears).

**saicho-18 **– I'm glad you like it!

**Elenea** – More will come!

**Fire Arrow** – Sorry about the inexcusably long wait

**arcee1 **– Thanks, I try.

**The Rain Child** – I feel so honoured. (jumps up and down squealing)

**intriKate **– I wrote this quite a while ago. I didn't realised I apologised for it being religious. That's not something I'd do these days. I am most certainly a Christian and I like it to be reflected in everything I do, including my writing.

**Star-Daughter** – Punctuation has never been one of my strong points (you should see some of the assignments I get back from Uni). I'm glad you like the story so far.

**lizzie2009 **– I'll contact you as soon as I put the next chap up

**Ferocious Rabbit** – Read the next chapter and you'll find out! I'm glad you like my story so much.

**silverCross** - Edmund has always been my favourite character in the Narnia series as well so It's was natural to right about him. I figured that Eustace wouldn't have remembered about Edmunds semi-confession in 'Dawn Treader' since he kinda dismissed it. He also had a lot of other things on his mind.

**Elbereth gilthonial **– I love the chronicles because they speak so much about God's grace. I'd love to be able keep that same spirit in this story.

**EliBeth** – Here's the next Chapter!

**Mysterious Jedi** – I love Narnia as well

**Sira Morgan** – Thanks!

**Faerfaen **– There are quite few good Narnia fics on this site now (thanks a lot to the LWW movie) have a good look around.

**ArcticSaber** – I hope this chapter is even better

**Serpent of Light** – I hope I'm still on your favs list. The plot thickens a bit more in this chapter.

**xxhannahbananaxx **– Thanks for reviewing. I love Cliffy myself

**Little Comet** – Hmm… maybe not

**Pirate Princess** – Stop it, your making me cry now! I soooo grateful for your kind words. I can't believe my story actually touched someone (snif).

**Vashfandonut** – Thanks. I will.

**Vashfan **– Are you the same person as above? I hope you like the new Chapter.

**Katy** – Thanks.

**Gaia Myles** – I've got three words for you. Sorry it's late.

**on-fire-for-Christ** – Thankyou for your comments and God bless!

**Iretha** – Here's the new chapter.

**Miss Telcontar **– Thanks for reviewing!

**poison blossom **– I never really fully forgot about this story but for some reason I kept on putting off writing more. Thanks for reviewing.

**jasonc65** - Thankyou for your encouragement. I'm picking this story back up!

**Tempest in Blue** – Thanks! I've had to read it again to remind MYSELF of the plot. I can't believe how long it's been since I started this story!

**Lola **– I'll be writing more in time (I've still got Uni to juggle as well)

**Magic Crystal Rose** – Yay! Some one thinks I'm original.

**Bruce** – Thanks for your comments

**MissCynica**l – here you go.

Thanks for being patient.

Lirimaersenshi


End file.
